Get The Picture?
by Emmett is a huggable bear-123
Summary: Bella's a singer. She and Edward were dating until Edward cheated on her and now she gets back at him with her concert. sucky summary but the story is good, i think. ALL HUMAN! ONE-SHOT! R


**Omg, this one-shot popped into my head while I was listening to 'Red High Heels" by Kellie Pickler. Please review people cause this is a one shot and I want to see how many reviews I get and I want to try to get a lot, so if you read it, please review and tell me what you think! GET A YOUTUBE TAB AND LISTEN TO THE SONGS! PUTTING MY OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE IS NOT WORKING SO GO TO POLYVORE(DOT)COM AND LOOK UP 'Emmett is a huggable bear-123' and find me and click me and scroll down until you see 'Collections', click the one that says 'Get the Picture?' and those are the outfits!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I pulled back the curtain to peek at the auditorium where the screaming fans were waiting for me. I saw some bronze hair and looked at the person. Edward. That bastard has the guts to show himself at my concert after cheating on me and dumping me.

I dumped him first and then he dumped me even thought I already dumped him. I thought of a way to get back at him and I smiled when I had it.

"Uh, I have a change of plans in the concert." I said to the band and my manager. Then nodded and I told them the songs and my plan. They nodded and got ready.

I changed into red peep toe pumps, black skinny jeans and a red scoop top by Vivienne Westwood. I put some black jelly bracelets on and put a hair bow in my straightened hair. I grabbed some red earrings and put them in and then walked on stage. The fans screamed.

"How are you guys doing tonight?" I asked them. They screamed and I glanced at Edward who was smirking with his little slut hanging onto his arm. I motioned for the band to play.

"_Baby, I've got plans tonight  
You don't know nothin about  
I've been sittin round way too long  
Tryin' to figure you out  
But you say that you'll call and you don't  
And I'm spinnin my wheels  
So I'm goin out tonight in my red high heels_

_I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend you said  
Still has it bad for me  
I'm gonna take him into town, flaunt him around  
For everyone to see  
Well, you said watch yourself, baby  
Yeah, you know the deal  
Nobody holds a candle to me  
In my red high heels_

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels  
In my red high heels_

_All those games you tried to play  
Well they ain't gonna work on me now  
I put a barbed wire fence around my heart, baby  
Just to keep you out  
Well, you thought I'd wait around forever  
But baby get real  
I just kicked you to the curb  
In my red high heels_

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels  
In my red high heels_

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels_

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels  
In my red high heels  
In my red high heels"_

I glanced at Edward and smiled a fake smile at him. He looked paler. The next song started.

"_'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met till you were making me cry  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life_

_Ain't it a shame  
A shame that every time you hear my name  
Brought up in a casual conversation  
You can't think straight?_

_And ain't it sad  
You can't forget about what we had  
Take a look at her and do you like what you see  
Or do you wish it was me?_

_I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met to the very last night  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life_

_And does she know  
Know about the times you used to hold me  
Wrapped me in your arms and how you told me  
I'd be the only one?_

_I heard about  
Yeah, someone told me once when you were out  
She went a little crazy, ran her mouth about me  
Ain't jealousy funny?_

_'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met to the very last night  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your_

_Life with me was a fairytale love  
I was head over heels till you threw away us  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life_

_I heard you're gonna get married, have a nice little family  
Live out my dreams with someone new  
But I've been told that a cheater is always a cheater  
So I've got my pride and she's got you_

_'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met till you were making me cry  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life_

_Of your life, oh, oh yeah  
You're gonna think of me  
You're gonna think of me in your life  
Oh, oh yeah_

_It's a shame, it's a shame  
It's a shame, it's a shame  
It's a shame, it's a shame"_

"You guys liking the music so far?" I asked and everyone screamed. "Alright! I'm going to go get changed and why don't ya'll enjoy this video?" I said and walked off stage and went to change. I changed into cropped lace trim leggings, a red flower pearl ring, a black rose necklace, a red rose necklace, a red flannel tube top, black earrings and black ankle high heel boots.

_"Am I supposed to put my life on hold  
because you don't know how to act  
and you don't know where your life is going  
Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?  
Pardon me if I don't show it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
but either way baby, I'm gone_

_chorus:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye_

_Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you  
I know you like the long 'do,  
had to switch my attitude up  
Thinkin' of changing up how I ride, No more  
on the passenger side  
too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
but either way baby, I'm gone_

_Chorus:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye_

_hey hey, hey hey hey  
goodbye_

_Chorus:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye_

_goodbye  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
goodbye  
goodbye"_

I was breathing heavy and I glanced at Edward. He was staring at me in shock. I smirked at him and he shook his head.

"Okay, I know I am having a great time!" I yelled into the microphone. Everyone cheered.

"Yeah!" I said and started singing.

_"Here's the thing we  
started off friends  
It was cool but it  
was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone_

_You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I  
called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd  
ever hear me say_

_But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for  
the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone_

_How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that  
stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way_

_But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for  
the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone_

_You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I  
just can't take it  
Again and again and  
again and again_

_Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for  
the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for  
the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know  
(you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone"_

"Alright! Enjoy this performane by 3OH!3 while I change!" I said and jogged off the stage. I scurried and changed into something fast. I put on some flat thong sandles, some shorts from Hollister, a Hollister shirt and a paint splatter hoodie. I waited for 3OH!3 to finish up and then I jogged onto the stage.

"Alright, this next song is not mine. I asked the artists who sang it if I could sing it and they said yes!"

_"It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday_

_I played along  
I played along  
I played along it rolled right off my back  
Obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?_

_The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cuz without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
So you will know_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me_

_This is the potential break up song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me_

_We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back_

_You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cuz without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
So you will know_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me_

_You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna cry  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me_

_This is the potential break up song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me_

_This is the potential breakup song  
Just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?"_

I hurried onto the next song.

_"I've been waitin' all day for ya babe  
So won't ya come and sit and talk to me,  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always,  
Hope ya know that when it's late at night,  
I hold on to my pillow tight,  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that your here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say_

_Chorus_

_Get out (leave), right now  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (Now), and I can't wait for you to be gone,  
'cause I know, about her (who), and I wonder (Why),  
How I bought all the lies, you said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time  
(Waste of time)_

_Tell me why your lookin' so confused,  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth,  
How could you ever be so coooooold  
To go behind my back and call my friend,  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head,  
Because you left her number on yo' phone,  
(So now after all that's said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame buuut  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way_

_Chorus_

_Get out (Leave), right now  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (Now), and I can't wait for you to be gone,  
(You to be gone)  
'cause I know, about her (who), and I wonder (Why),  
How I bought all the lies,(All the lies that youuuuu)  
You said that you would treat me right but it was just a waste of time  
(Waste of time)_

_I wanted you right here with me,  
But I have no choice you've gotta leave,  
Because my heart is breakin', with every word im sayin',  
I gave up everything I had,  
On somethin' that just wouldn't last,  
But I refuse to cry,  
No tears will fall from these,  
Eyeee-eyeee-eyeees  
Ohhhh ohhhhh_

_GEEEEEEEEET OUT!_

_Chorus_

_Get out (leave), right now  
It's the end of you and me(You and Me)  
It's too late (Now), and I can't wait for you to be gone,  
'cause I know, about her (who), and I wonder (Why),  
How I bought all the lies (How did I buy all those lies) , you said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time  
(Waste of time)_

_Chorus_

_Get out (leave), right now  
It's the end of you and me (Hey yeah)  
It's too late (Now), and I can't wait for you to be gone(You to be Gone),  
'cause I know, about her (who), and I wonder (Why),  
How I bought all the lies, you said that you would treat me right (treat me right) but you was just a waste of time  
(Waste of time)  
Get Out (Leave)  
You and me  
It's Too Late (too late)  
You  
Bout her (who), (why)  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time  
Ohhhhh"_

I jogged backstage and changed into my last outfit; skinny jeans from Abercrombie & Fitch, black converse, a shirt that says 'yes I'm a fucking princess' and a checkered hoodie. I left the hoodie unzipped and walked onto the stage. The band started playing and I started singing.

_"I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say.._

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
(But that's nothing new)  
Yeah yeah_

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say  
Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,  
But I'm afraid_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Woahooo woah_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, a yeah_

_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground..."_

"The next song is my last song for tonight!" I said and started to sing.

_"I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place_

_And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

_Now wheres you picket fence love  
And wheres that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far_

_You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you know where you are_

_And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see, what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies,  
You can look me in my eyes  
With that sad sad look that you wear so well_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and sing along oh you'll never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well"_

"You guys were and awesome audience! Have an awesome night!" I yelled and walked off stage. I met up with Edward at the bottom.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I noticed you choice in songs. I want to get back with you." He said straight out.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." He smiled.

"Well, how about you and me get out of here?" I purred and placed my hand on his shoulder. Alice, my best friend handed me a water bottle. His eyebrows shot up.

"Okay." He smiled at me. I took my hand off his arm and unscrewed the cap.

"Not even in your dreams." I smiled and dumped the water on his Edward. Edward that was around us had shocked looks on their faces. Edward glared at me. I turned around and started walking away.

"You are a little slut." I stopped dead in my tracks and balled up my fist. I turned my head just a little bit.

"What did you just call me?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"What? A slut? Cause you are one!" He crossed his arms. I spun around and started storming up to him but three pairs of arms wrapped around me.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" I yelled and fought against their arms. They just dragged me into a room and left me there. I checked the door and it wasn't locked. I walked out of it and found Edward, flirting with some girl. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

_SMACK!_

I slapped him across the face and walked away, with my head held high.

* * *

**Yeahh, this was a random one shot. Review please!  
**

**Songs:**

**Red High Heels: Kellie Pickler**

**Best Days Of Your Life: Kellie Pickler**

**Goodbye: Kristinia DeBarge**

**Since U Been Gone: Kelly Clarkson**

**Potential Breakup Song: Aly & AJ**

**Leave (Get Out): JoJo**

**Apologize: Timbaland; One Republic**

**Gives You Hell: The All American Rejects (I edited it a little. Just a couple words were changed!)**

**I hoped you liked it and check out my other stories!**

**Ciao Babes**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**


End file.
